Increasing amount of carbon dioxide in the atmosphere and the increasing gasoline prices force the modern researchers to create alternative energy producing methods or more efficient energy methods, such as hybrid engines and electric engines. The present invention, a carbon oxygen hydrogen motor, is an apparatus provides means to enhance the amount of energy that can be achieved with a specific amount of fuel. The present invention has the means to control the environmental effects of green house gasses by reducing the amount of carbon dioxide in the atmosphere. The present invention also operates without using gasoline. The specific amount of fuel used in the present invention is carbon dioxide gas, oxygen gas, and hydrogen gas. Generated pressure from the present invention is used to drive a mechanical device or generator creating energy.